phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Buford Van Stomm/Season 2
Buford Van Stomm is a bully in the town of Danville that joins Phineas and Ferb on their adventures. Read the full page... "The Lake Nose Monster" Baljeet and Buford's Nosey prank.jpg "Tip of the Day" Drummer Buford.JPG A.jpg "Don't Even Blink" I used to be.png Buford riding.png Back to watching.jpg Intently watching the Big Obvious Ride.jpg Buford waiting.jpg Buford drumming.jpg Rockin' on guitar and drums.jpg DontEvenThinkAboutBlinking.jpg Gang returns to watching.jpg Baljeet and Buford waiting.jpg Candace, check this out!.jpg Big Obvious Ride gets disintegrated.jpg The kids are unaware the ride got disintegrated.jpg The kids follow Linda inside.jpg More kids follow Linda.jpg "Chez Platypus" Chez Platypus.jpg The public is fickle.jpg Linda and lawrence enter.png "Gaming the System" Buford's game.jpg Buford's game camera strikes Phineas.PNG Main kids in GTS.JPG Trying out the game.jpg Introducing the game.jpg Kids see Candace on TV.jpg Performing Let's Go Digital.jpg Let's go digital band.JPG Baljeet towers over Buford.jpg "Thaddeus and Thor" Thaddeus and Thor (178).jpg "De Plane! De Plane!" Buford reading funnies.jpg ThumbnailCA7MRL2D.jpg ImagesCABN3G56.jpg De plane de plane 001.jpg "Let's Take a Quiz" 209a- baljeet and buford onstage.png One of you get off the stage.jpg 209a- buford and candace getting ready.png 209a- baljeet the stylist.png 209a- my favorite contestants.png 209a- my favorite contestants.png 209a- buford's intro.png Buford peace.jpg 209a- the competitors are ready.png 209a- buford answering.png 209a- buford answering 2.png 209a- woohoo.png 209a- i'm not really on fire am i?.png 209a- she's taking the physical challenge.png 209a- she's got issues.png "At the Car Wash" BnB advertising the car wash.jpg "Oh, There You Are, Perry" Come home perry07.png Come home perry14.png Holly chasing.png Good job larry.png "Swiss Family Phineas" Buford says Whatcha' doin' to blajeet.jpg Baljeet's watching Perry.jpg Buford wants to motovate the platypus.jpg Baljeet stops Buford from hurting perry the platypus.jpg Can you hear a beeping.jpg Perry swallows his communicator watch.jpg Baljeet and Buford look at perry.jpg Buford tells perry he is going to take good care of him.jpg Buford and Baljeet buy some icecream.jpg Carl drives off.jpg Baljeet realises that Perry has gone!.jpg Baljeet making perry out of a tennis ball.jpg Baljeet adding a dot for an eye.jpg "Hide and Seek" Hide and Seek title card.jpg Bug.png Fqwer4.png Weqrqt.png Dsdgfawgt.png 435623.png Feqte.png When You're Small.jpg PhineasFerbIsabelaBufordIrvingInTeaCup.png "That Sinking Feeling" Buford in BOR.JPG Buford enters the cabin.JPG I'm wearing a diaper.jpg Buford playing Cupid.jpg "The Baljeatles" Buford steps out of the limo.JPG The Baljeatles.jpg "Vanessassary Roughness" Buford and Baljeet with the Pizzazium.JPG Ferb pushes Vanessa out of the way.JPG "No More Bunny Business" Buford with bellyache.jpg Buford's stomach.jpg|Buford's stomach "Spa Day" SquidFight.png "Bubble Boys"/"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" Buford gives a wet willie.jpg Meeting at the park.jpg See you girls back at the field.JPG KidsGetInBubble.jpg The bubble floats downtown.jpg How long are we in this bubble.jpg Caught in downdraft.jpg Floating above Danville.jpg Leaning in bubble.jpg Baljeet hyperventilates.jpg Yes, Sir!.jpg The bubble is rising.jpg Thanking Baljeet.jpg That was candace.jpg Baljeet relaxing in bubble.png The gang lands in the playground.jpg "Cheer Up Candace" Buford as Broccoli Top.jpg|Buford as "Broccoli Top". "Fireside Girl Jamboree" RunningWithTheBullies.png "The Bully Code" Baljeet saves Buford.jpg NotEveninBathroom.jpg Iwishheforget.jpg DumpItDown.jpg 70sCliché.jpg Bully Code montage.jpg Screen Shot 2012-09-14 at 4.53.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-14 at 4.57.38 PM.png No worries, I quit.jpg The Bully Code - Buford Baljeet and Phineas.JPG The Bully Code - aerial view of the boys.JPG "Picture This" Matter Transporter in action.jpg OLO-COOL 041.jpg OLO-COOL 043.jpg OLO-COOL 039.jpg Toy hugs.jpg Candace runs to the transporter.jpg Linda arriving in the transporter.jpg Linda starts chasing everyone.jpg Overview of Linda chasing everyone.jpg Buford and Baljeet running from Linda.jpg Nerd ain't no pinata!.png "What Do It Do?" It can't get your height.JPG Can't tell when it waves.JPG "Atlantis" Everyone at the beach.jpg The other boys at the beach.jpg The gang headed to ocean to find atlantis.jpg 64899.PNG Tomb of Poseidon.jpg Posing for a picture in front of Atlantis.JPG Singing about Atlantis 1.jpg Singing about Atlantis 2.jpg "Just Passing Through" ThisIsOurMoleculeScrambler.png Falling Through Floor.jpg LandingOnTheCouch.png StandingBehindSign.png InsideTheSign.png FrontOfTheCrowd.png WhyAreYouStaringAtTheWall.png RidingToTheFestival.png Candace is almost there.png ItTakesThatLongToFixAFlat.png Did we see the inside of a steam roller?.png ThanksForFindingMyChip.png "Candace's Big Day" HeadBanging.png Buford tips a cow.png "Suddenly Suzy" Tuff Gum.jpg Be careful, I worry about you.png PF replica of Niagara Falls.png Bufordinwater.PNG "Hip Hip Parade" Hip hip parade 1.jpg Rerouting the parade.jpg "Ain't No Kiddie Ride" Flying buford.png This better be worth a quarter.jpg Serwerewrwe.png Buford zipps by candace.png "Not Phineas and Ferb" Vlcsnap-2012-07-25-18h25m12s134.png NotPhineasAndFerb.png "Phineas and Ferb-Busters" You've inspired me, I'm growing out my bangs.jpg Spinning tops board game.jpg SpinningTopsOfDoom.png Spinningtops.png "Robot Rodeo" GretchenDodgesBull.png Clean up this mess.png "The Beak" My Nerd's Stuck In A Tree.png|"My nerd is stuck in a tree!" I Have Your Favorite Math Problems.png "She's the Mayor" Almost Done.PNG Old Kut.jpg Pioneers.PNG "The Lemonade Stand" Nvnbvnbvnb.png Go home.png "Nerds of a Feather" Buford and the Finkies.png Sci-Fi and Fantasy War.JPG "Wizard of Odd" Cleaning the House.JPG Candace about to pass out.jpg Candace getting into the vehicle.jpg "We Call it Maze" Did someone say cheese.JPG Cheese craving Buford.JPG Introducing Melissa.JPG Candace sees the maze.JPG At the beginning of the maze.JPG The Labyrinth 2.JPG Brain teasers, huh?.JPG Running through the maze.JPG Ferb playing chess.JPG Ferb makes the winning move.JPG Oh for crying out loud!.JPG Buford eats the jellybeans.JPG Buford finds the answer.JPG The guys running as the maze spins.JPG That was 3 seconds deep.JPG Melissa goes home.JPG Everything worked out just fine.JPG Hey, I never got my metaphor cheese!.JPG Bufords echo is broken.JPG "The Secret of Success" ATV dance.JPG Saying Hello.JPG Okay, I learn some skill that.jpg Waiting is boring.jpg "Split Personality" Buford in Split Personality01.jpg Look at it!.JPG That's unnatural.jpg Witchcraft.jpg Buford and chocolate.jpg Buford and chocolate01.jpg Meet me at flagpole.jpg "Brain Drain" Brain Drain (20).jpg TheGangPlays.jpg Brain Drain (45).jpg Brain Drain (115).jpg Brain Drain (118).jpg Brain Drain (119).jpg Brain Drain (121).jpg "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" The crowd amazed.jpg Safety briefing in RTM.jpg Side of rollercoaster during 3-mile drop - close up.jpg End of 3-mile drop.jpg Roller coaster in mud.jpg Pretzel portion of coaster.jpg Coaster turns downtown.jpg Coaster loops.jpg Coaster track lines.jpg Coaster spinning around building.jpg Around the building.jpg Buford singing.jpg Coaster entering big loop.jpg Phineas and the passengers.jpg I got the poster.jpg Coaster flips in RTM.jpg I'm sure this is new (RTM).jpg Mr Slushy Burger Danville Woods (RTM).PNG Seeing Meap.PNG Re-entry in RTM.JPG End of the ride (RTM).JPG Carpe Diem!.jpg Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg To return to the page for Buford Van Stomm, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Buford Van Stomm